


Want To Talk

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bittersweet, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Romantic Friendship, Stanley Uris Has OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Bill Denbrough is there for all of his friends, especially for Stan Uris. The two of them have always been close. Right now they have a special moment together.Oneshot/drabble





	Want To Talk

“Hey,” Bill said one day. The gang was hanging out and he was with Stan. The truth was…he liked Stan. Like, more than friends. Stan was handsome, of course; he had nice cheekbones and his eyes crinkled when he smiled. And more than that, he was smart, and sassy, and perfect. But Bill knew sometimes Stan got sad. It was part of his OCD. Ever since Georgie…well, he thought that maybe he’d be able to help a little.

Stan looked up, eyebrow raised. “Uh, hey?”

“Y-you ever w-w-wanna talk about y-your feelings, S-S-Stan?”

It was a nice gesture, of course. And if he was going to do it with anyone then it would probably be Bill. But Stan was just a private person. “No.”

“I do,” Richie piped up.

“I know, Richie.” Bill rolled his eyes. Fondly though.

“I’m sad.”

“I know y-you are, Richie.”

Richie was good for cheering them up. Stan was grateful for the distraction. Maybe…just maybe, one day he’d talk to his friends about this sort of thing. 

Just not yet though.


End file.
